Les cauchemars se parent de nos espoirs
by Claire-de-plume
Summary: En cette nuit d'Halloween, des rires d'enfants fusent de toute part. En cette nuit d'Halloween, un homme espère puis sombre en plein cauchemar …


_Comme on est le 31 octobre aujourd'hui, j'ai eu une petite pensée pour James, Lily et puis Sirius, alors j'ai écrit ce petit texte, un petit texte triste à souhait... J'espère qu'il vous plaira !  
_

_Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

**Les cauchemars se parent de nos espoirs  
**

**OoOoOoO**

Dans un vacarme assourdissant, la moto fonçait droit dans le ciel, transperçant les nuages, diffusant sa lueur dans l'obscurité de la nuit et atteignant très vite une vitesse hors de toute limite.

Il en aurait certainement eu pour ses frais mais Sirius Black se moquait bien de transgresser la loi.

Il se moquait même du vent glacial qui le transperçait de part en part, menaçant de le déséquilibrer de seconde en seconde et il se moquait encore plus des gens en bas, qui le pointaient du doigt.

Tout ce qui comptait en cet instant, c'était arriver à temps…oui, arriver à temps…

De toute sa vie, le jeune homme n'avait jamais cru en une quelconque divinité. Ses attentes, ses rêves, ses prières, il les avait gardés pour lui. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il avait appris à ne compter que sur lui-même.

Et pourtant aujourd'hui, intérieurement, Sirius priait, suppliait, s'adressant à un dieu, au ciel, à quelqu'un, n'importe qui, pourvu qu'on l'entende.

Faites qu'il se soit trompé, faites que ses amis soient vivants, vivants par pitié…Ils étaient si jeunes, à peine vingt-et-un ans. Et ils avaient un bébé, Harry James Potter, qui ne demandait qu'à être heureux, comme n'importe quel enfant.

Dès que les lumières de Godric's Hollow apparurent en contre bas, la moto amorça sa descente, atteignant la rue où résidaient ses amis. Il n'y avait pas un chat, pas un bruit, pas un soupir et Sirius sentit les battements de son cœur s'accroitre de minutes en minutes.

Le bolide se posa en douceur sur un trottoir, tout près d'un petit cottage.

Un cottage que Sirius ne quittait pas des yeux tandis qu'il abandonnait sa moto au bord du trottoir et que s'échappait de ses mains, son casque, dans un fracas métallique.

Il s'avança jusqu'au portail, laissé grand ouvert et demeura ainsi, face à la maison de James et Lily Potter, incapable de faire un pas de plus. Une angoisse terrible le clouait sur place.

Il n'arrivait pas à distinguer nettement la demeure, l'obscurité semblait avoir absorbé son âme, et, en tendant bien l'oreille, le Maraudeur ne détecta aucun signe de vie. Ni bruits de couverts, ni éclats de rire, ni gazouillement de bébé, rien, seul le silence régnait. Et Sirius le savait, cela n'augurait rien de bon.

Une odeur étrange flottait dans l'air, mélange de fumée, de suie et de quelque chose d'autre qu'il n'arrivait pas à définir et lui serra la gorge.

Tout un coup, la porte s'ouvrit et une ombre immense, menaçante, se dressa sur le seuil.

D'un geste vif, Sirius s'empara de sa baguette magique, prêt à se battre et à vendre chèrement sa peau.

_ Qui est là ? interrogea-il avec force.

L'ombre ne répondit pas, s'avançant lentement vers lui, les épaules courbées, comme si elle portait quelque chose.

_ Qui est là ? répéta le Maraudeur, répondez !

_ Ce…c'est moi, lui répondit une voix entrecoupée de sanglots, c'est Hagrid. Dumbledore m'a prévenu, je suis venu aussitôt et…et j'ai pu récupérer le petit…

Le visage de Sirius perdit de ses couleurs et sans perdre de temps, il se précipita vers le demi-géant. Celui-ci, les yeux rougis de larmes, tenait un petit corps blotti dans ses bras, enveloppé de couvertures.

D'une main tremblante, le Maraudeur effleura les joues du nourrisson qui s'agita et se mit à pleurer. Une plaie sanglante s'étalait désormais sur son front et lorsque Sirius croisa le regard éperdu du jeune Harry, tous ses espoirs volèrent en éclat.

_ Et James….Lily…souffla-t-il d'une voix éteinte, est-ce qu'ils sont…est-ce qu'ils sont…? demanda Sirius, se refusant à prononcer le mot fatale.

Parce que ce n'était pas possible, ce n'était tout simplement pas possible. Peter ne pouvait pas les avoir trahis. Ils se connaissaient depuis leurs onze ans….

Et puis James c'était la force et Lily, la vie, alors on ne pouvait pas les lui avoir pris. Pas comme ça. Pas ainsi.

Brusquement, poussé par un élan de folie et sans même attendre de réponse, le jeune homme se jeta à l'intérieur de la maison, ignorant les appels d'Hagrid qui résonnaient en écho, partout autour de lui.

Ses pieds foulèrent le sol maculé de débris et d'éclats de verre et, malgré la pénombre, il réussit à atteindre le salon devenu méconnaissable.

Des chaises étaient renversées, des meubles brisés et un courant d'air froid s'engouffrait à travers de multiples fissures. A croire qu'une explosion gigantesque avait secoué la maison.

Les rayons de la lune filtraient à travers les brèches des murs, rendant la pièce encore plus lugubre qu'elle ne pouvait l'être.

Complètement hagard, Sirius progressait lentement à travers ces lieux qui l'avaient si souvent accueilli, attendant en vain la voix de son ami qui viendrait le tirer de ce cauchemar, s'attardant sur les dessins déchirés qui recouvraient le parquet.

L'un, miraculeusement intact, représentait quatre jeunes garçons qui se tenaient par les épaules. Leur visage souriant et débordant de joie étreignit le cœur du jeune Black qui détourna le regard, ne pouvant en supporter davantage.

Il allait monter les escaliers quand quelque chose capta son attention dans un coin de la cuisine.

Une main dépassait derrière la table renversée, une main aux longs doigts agiles qui tenaient encore étroitement serrés une baguette magique. Une main que Sirius connaissait bien, la première qu'on lui avait tendue dans le Poudlard Express, il y avait des années de cela. A une époque qui lui paraissait si loin, maintenant.

_ Non ! hurla Sirius en courant comme un fou, manquant trébucher contre une chaise tombée au sol. James !

Avec une force décuplée, il dégagea violemment la table, tout en appelant son meilleur ami.

_ James ! Réponds-moi ! JAMES !

Mais James Potter ne répondit pas. Il ne répondra plus jamais.

Son regard vide fixait le plafond sans le voir, et une terreur sans nom semblait s'être inscrite sur les traits de son visage. Non loin de là, ses lunettes aux verres émiettés se recouvraient progressivement de cendres et de poussières.

Ce macabre spectacle acheva Sirius qui tomba à genoux et déversa toutes les larmes de son corps. Il n'était pas arrivé à temps et ses espoirs, aussi minces soient-ils, s'étaient perdus dans le vent. Une fois de plus.

Une culpabilité lancinante s'emparait de ses sens. Des mots revenaient sans cesse et sans cesse, toujours les mêmes.

_ C'est ma faute, c'est ma faute, c'est ma faute, répéta-t-il encore et encore. J'avais confiance en lui…Peter, il m'a…il vous a trahi, je….

Ses mots moururent sur ses lèvres. Le chagrin, l'incompréhension puis la colère envahissaient son esprit. Son frère de cœur était mort, Lily aussi, il le savait sans même avoir vu son corps, il l'avait vu dans les yeux de Harry. Que sa mère avait été tuée. Qu'on le lui avait arraché. Le regard d'un enfant ne trompait jamais….

_ Lily, James, pardonnez-moi, murmura-t-il entre deux sanglots.

Bientôt ses larmes se tarirent peu à peu et, tandis que sa main fermait les paupières de son ami une dernière fois, Sirius se pencha et murmura :

_ Je vous vengerais, même si j'y laisse ma vie, mon sang, mon nom. Je vous vengerais. Dussé-je y passer une éternité….

Repensant au dessin du salon, celui sur lequel on le voyait avec ses amis, il se redressa et se mit à crier, face contre ciel.

_ Tu n'avais pas le droit, Peter ! Tu n'avais pas le droit de tuer notre enfance !

Là-dessus, il enfouit son visage entre ses mains, anéanti. Toute sa jeunesse s'était effondrée en une soirée, fauchée par la main d'un seul homme.

Pendant ce temps, à des kilomètres d'ici, résonnaient des rires d'enfants, des rires purs, véritables éclats de vie qui s'envolaient dans la nuit et qui semblaient dire « Riez, riez, tant que vous le pouvez encore »….


End file.
